For the First Time
by imusic247
Summary: One-shot. Buffy finds out about Spike. She goes to Wolfram and Hart to find him. Will their reconciliation be a happy one or will Spike just be beat up? Warning: Mature Content


Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel with the exception of this idea/storyline.

Category: Romance

Couple: Buffy Summers & Spike (William Pratt)

A/N: Excuse the mistakes. This was a quick draft. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it or not!

Warning: Mature content.

**For the First Time**

"_Go on, then," Spike said._

_Buffy shook her head. She couldn't bare the idea of losing him too. She had lost so much. "No," she replied. "No, you've done enough. You could still . . ."_

_But, he cut her off. "No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup."_

_The ground quaked and started to fall apart. Buffy glanced back. She saw the destruction. They had done it. Her head snapped at Faith screaming at her. _

"_Buffy! Come on!"_

_A second later, Faith ran up the tiny stairwell. Buffy's eyes fell back on Spike. She tried containing the sorrow and tears that were starting to fill her eyes. _

"_Gotta move, lamb," he told her. "I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."_

_The noise behind them was getting louder. It was all falling apart. She couldn't leave. She didn't want to. He had done so much for her. She would stay with him. Till the end._

"_Spike!"_

"_I mean it! I gotta do this," he yelled out._

_She looked at him and laced her fingers with his. Slowly, he gazed down at her . . . at their hands. A burst of flame surrounded their interlocked hands. It was a sensation she had never felt before, no doubt Spike hadn't either. _

_They stared at each other for a few moments. The feeling coursed through both of them. Something sparked in her. A joy of some sort. She finally realized something. He was it._

"_I love you," she whispered so softly._

_He inhaled. "No, you don't," he said. "But, thanks for saying it."_

_It burned at her chest. She knew how she felt. She also knew that he was denying it so she'd run off. _

_The quake became far too strong. She staggered a bit. Her hand removed from his. The after sensation still stung in her veins. _

"_Now go!"_

_Sparing one last glance, she ducked under his light rays and dashed up the stairs, leaving him and her heart. Through the rubble, she sprinted. The whole school was breaking down over the Hellmouth. _

_The moment she jumped onto the bus and it stopped. After looking back at the torn city, she felt it. He was gone. It broke her inside, but her mask was in place. They didn't need to worry. It was a time for celebration. The First had been defeated. The world saved._

She mumbled, "No . . . no, Spike."

Buffy tossed and turned in her sleep. Even after months, the dreams of that last exchange never ceased. She had done her part. She deserved happiness, but she could never find it. She tried, but it was obviously that she had lost her chance.

She awoke, panting. Grabbing her silky robe, she stepped out of her room and went downstairs. In the kitchen, Andrew was there eating cereal. He looked up at her with his goofy grin.

"Andrew," she said. "You're back."

He nodded.

"How's our latest addition?"

"She's good," he started. "The other girls are cleaning her up."

The Original Slayer nodded. "Good. I'll go see her tomorrow then."

"She's a little crazed . . ."

Before Buffy opened her mouth, he blurted out something she thought was impossible. She thought it was a joke, but Andrew could never lie to her.

"Spike's alive!"

"What?"

"Spike. He's . . . He's alive. He didn't die!"

Without another word, she ran upstairs and began to throw a few shirts and pants into a bag before pulling out her passport. If he was back, she was going to find him. When she got down, Giles and Andrew were waiting for her. The younger lad looked guilty as he stared at his shoes.

"Where is he," she demanded.

Giles spoke up. "Buffy. Think rationally. If Spike is alive, then he would have called you."

"No," Andrew sputtered. "He wasn't ready to tell you. He's with Angel."

"Andrew," the Watcher chided. "We all know that Spike would have let Buffy known about his situation."

"Angel," Buffy breathed out. Of course, her ex-vampire-boyfriend wouldn't mention the fact that Spike, his childe was back from the dead. She could not wait to smack him from keeping this from her. "I'm going," she said. "I don't care. I need to see Spike!"

Giles sighed, but nodded while Andrew grinned widely. Turning her back on her friend and father figure, she stepped out not before hearing Andrew saying, "Go get your man, Buffy!"

She rolled her eyes and walked out. She was going to find Spike. She was going to slap him. Punch him. Kick him. Make him apologize. Kiss him. God.

When she stepped out of the jet, the Los Angeles wind blew in her face. She waved a cab and told him to drive her to Wolfram and Hart. She stared at the tall building that was known for its evil. With a large breathe, she stepped in and went up in the elevator.

Harmony's voice shocked the Slayer. "Buffy? What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same, Harm," she retorted. "Is Angel in?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

The blonde vampire cried after her. "He's in a meeting . . . oh, forget it!"

Buffy burst through the doors and noticed Angel sitting on his chair with Wes and Gun in front of him. Her ex's eyes grew wide as did Wesley's and the vampire hunter. Her eyes snapped to the other two men.

"Leave," she ordered. "Angel and I have some things to discuss."

Angel said, "Buffy, you can't command my employees . . ."

"Shut it, Captain Forehead," she seethed. "Leave before I kick you out."

Both men scrambled out of the office. Buffy glared at Angel's sitting form. Her arms crossed.

"What is going on, Buffy? You could have called."

"Some things aren't meant to be talked over the phone," the Slayer mused. "Then, again . . . a little notification once in a while would be nice."

"Is something wrong?"

Her hand slammed down on his table hard. She screamed in his face. "Where you going to tell me Spike was back? Where you going to even mention it?"

"Buffy," he said slowly as he got up.

"Don't start," she snapped. "I don't want to hear it. Tell me where he is, Angel or I swear to God, I will throw you out this window!"

He held his hands up. "He's in the," but he was interrupted.

"Forehead, the bloody wankers from fifth floor are trying to . . . Buffy?"

The Slayer spun on her feet and saw him. His bleach blond hair was slickly pulled back. He wore his black leather duster. It felt like the air in the room had dissipated.

She walked over to him. Stared. And, then her hand smacked him across the face. He held his cheek.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Slayer?"

"You're a bloody idiot!"

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Bloody idiot?"

"Yes," she yelled. "Don't tease me, Spike! I will knock you out!"

He chuckled. "What are you doing here, Slayer? Missed the big Poof, did ya?"

Buffy let out a snarl before hitting him again. "You stupid vampire!"

Angel muttered, "I'll give you some privacy."

"Pet, your insults haven't gotten any better."

"Ignorant fool," she screamed. Buffy started to cry. Her fists lightly hit him in the chest as she sobbed. "Why didn't you call?"

"Buffy," he said slowly.

"No," she cried out. "You said you wouldn't leave! Liar!"

Spike wiped away her tears. He apologized. "I . . . I was a wanker for not callin' but love, I . . . I needed time."

"Time," she snarled. "What could you possibly need to think about? We all know it's dangerous when you use your brain!"

That quip caused him to laugh a bit. She let out a small giggle as well. Her eyes were still teary.

"I'm sorry, love."

She pulled him down to her. His lips on hers and she didn't let him move. Their mouths collided and locked together. Spike's hand trailed down her body before cupping her butt and lifting her off the ground.

She let out a squeal. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and mumbled, "Take me, Spike."

With her legs wrapped around his torso, Spike made way to Angel's elevator. He pressed the button that went up. The ding quickly had him march out. He kissed her deeply as he walked towards the bed. He had never thought he'd appreciate modern clothing. Her short skirt was lifted as her hands quickly unbuckled his pants. He laid her on the bed before climbing over her petit fit body.

"God, I missed you, Goldilocks," Spike moaned as he left open mouthed kisses up her thigh.

She squirmed and gasped. "Spike, don't tease me!"

"I wouldn't dare, Slayer," he let out with a groan.

The sound of her shirt ripping filled her ears as she moved beneath him. His mouth remained on her skin, moving about, pleasuring her in ways that she had truly missed. Her moans and cries were music to Spike's ears. He had missed his Slayer.

His tongue twirled around her nipple, causing her to arch her back. He grinned against her flawless body. The lower he went, the more she begged for him. That lust and desire built in the two of them that soon it would be uncontrollable.

When his lips caressed the folds of her sex, her hips bucked. She loudly cried out his name. He entered a finger into her core. As he pumped her, he rapidly added another finger. His pace quickened.

"God," Buffy moaned. "I need you, Spike! Now!"

"We've got plenty of time, pet. Let's enjoy it," he breathed against her wet folds.

His tongue licked her. His mouth kissed her thigh before he climbed her body once again. Her eyes were on him.

"You," she said. "Have. Too. Many. Clothes."

"How you gonna change that, love."

She bit down on her lower lip, which drove him mad. "Like this," she slurred the words before ripping his shirt.

Spike shrugged out of his duster not wanting her to ruin it. The shirt was removed. Then, out of nowhere, Buffy flipped them. She straddled him.

"Your turn," she purred before sliding down his body.

Her fingers hooked themselves with his jeans as she tugged on them. When they were around his ankles, he kicked them off. Buffy placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his hardened member. He cursed.

Spike grabbed his Slayer. Her face was inches away from him. He gripped her face and smashed his lips onto hers. His hands made their way. His light touch went over each curve of her body. She shivered in his arms.

"Please," she begged.

He smiled. With a swift movement, he pushed her down onto him. They both let out loud groans of pleasures. Buffy bucked her hips against his pelvis. She rose and lowered herself rapidly. That crazed and animalistic sensations took control of her. She couldn't think anymore. She was in a haze of passion and nothing would remove it. Her hand gripped the headboard tightly. She moved her hips over him, making him growl.

Her back was on the silk sheets. Spike looked deep into her eyes as he took his time to enjoy the feeling. Her tight core felt amazing around him.

"God," she screamed.

"Not God," he breathed out. "Close enough though."

Her moan only grew louder as he moved faster. As their climax neared, he slowed a little. Buffy's mouth opened in protestation, but when she felt her self-control explode. She shut it. She rode out her high point the same time Spike did. They groaned out one another names.

They lay beside one another. Silk covers covering their naked bodies. Their breathing was heavy.

"Do," she whispered. "That again!"

He chuckled. "Enjoy the afterglow, love. We got time."

Buffy rolled onto her side and looked at him. "Where are we anyway?"

Spike grinned at her. "Angel's room."

Her eyes grew wide. She rapidly sat up, gripping the silk. Her gaze moved across the room.

"No," she breathed out.

Her vampire placed a light kiss on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Captain Forehead won't care."

"Spike," she scolded. "We just had sex in my ex's bed. I think he will."

"Who bloody cares what the big Poof thinks!"

"You're right," she muttered after some time."

He replied, "Of course, I bloody am right!"

She giggled and kissed him. She looked into his blue orbs. She could drown in his ocean like eyes.

"I love you," Buffy whispered.

"I know," Spike said.

"Good."

"Love you too, love. I am sorry I didn't phone."

"It's okay," she muttered.

"Ready for round two," he asked.

She grinned. "Bring it!"

In a second, he had her on her back. He slowly entered her. He leaned down and kissed her hard.

"Eh," Buffy groaned. "I'm all sweaty! It's very icky."

Spike chuckled, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they both rested against the headboard. It felt slightly awkward; he glanced back and made his girl look at him. He had a goofy smile playing on his lips.

"What?"

"We broke the bed, pet."

"As for the sweat . . . guess we could clean ourselves up. Shower?"

A wicked grin appeared on Buffy's face. She nodded. She scrambled off the bed, pulling him along. She shoved his naked body into the shower before jumping in as well. The water fell from the head. It dripped down their bodies.

"I think we might need to be a bit dirties before getting cleaned up, Spike," she purred.

"God Summers, I'm drowin' in yeah, pet."

Her lips met his frantically. Her legs easily wrapped themselves around his torso. Her hand quickly positioned him to her core before sliding down on him. He groaned before spinning and pinning her against the tiles. His pace quickened.

"Uh, Spike!"

"You feel so good baby!"

"Right there," she cried out, her lips latched itself to his shoulder.

Buffy's head rested on his bare chest. His fingers laced in her golden locks, playing with bits of her hair. She hummed in contentment.

"Don't ever leave me," she muttered.

"Never, love," he said. "I swear."

"Good."

Their heads snapped up at an awkward cough. Angel stood at the entrance of his room. A blush quickly tinted the Slayer's cheeks as she gripped onto the sheets tightly. The CEO of Evil Incorporated scanned his destroyed bedroom.

"Buffy . . ."

"Turn around you blood Poof," Spike growled.

His hand covered his eyes before he turned his back on them. They jumped out of bed and clothed themselves rather quickly. Spike grabbed Buffy's butt as she shimmered into her skirt. She squealed slightly before shoving him lightly.

"Everyone decent now?"

"Yeah, Angel. You can turn around."

He shifted on his feet. "I guess you two are all acquainted now."

"You could have given us some more time," Spike bit out. "We weren't done."

"Spike," Buffy said with a deadly tone in her voice.

He grinned at her coyly. She rolled her eyes. He pulled her to him. She snuggled closer to him. It felt amazing.

"So . . . Spike? Really Buffy? Spike?"

The Slayer glared. She crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrow. "It's none of your business, Angel, but yes, Spike!"

"He tried to kill you!"

She huffed. "If I recall so have you, Captain Forehead!"

"Slayer," Spike chuckled in surprise. "Using my nicknames aren't ya?"

"Not now, Spike," she whispered.

Her eyes were on Angel's horrified look. "Don't you dare judge me! Actually, go ahead! I don't care! I love him, Angel and nothing you do will ever change that!"

"He's evil," he barked.

"He's got a soul," she snapped.

"He's right here," Spike angrily said loudly.

"Not now, Spike," the two ex-lovers yelled.

Buffy moved away from him and stepped closer to Angel. "He fought for his soul for _me_! He wanted it! He's more the man, you'll ever be Angel! And, at least when we have mind bloody blowing sex, he won't try to kill me the next second!"

"A bit harsh, love," Spike murmured.

Angel shrugged slightly. His shoulders slummed. He knew she was right. They could never have relationship because of his curse.

"Come on, Spike," Buffy said. "I got what I wanted from here. Let's go. Goodbye, Angel."

The two lovers walked out of Angelus' room. As the exited the establishment, hand in hand, the world seemed so much better. Buffy finally felt alive and Spike . . . he felt like he was on cloud-nine.

"I love you, Spike."

"Slayer," he said. "I bloody love you too!"

For the first time in a very long time, they were both joyous. Everything seemed to be falling into the right spot. The both smiled at one another as they walked down the sidewalk into the night.

**The End.**


End file.
